The specific aim of the proposed University of Guam SCORE Program is to provide opportunities for the faculty to conduct biomedically significant research utilizing the research facilities of the University of Guam, thus enhancing the overall research environment. The UOG SCORE program has four goals: 1) Increase the on-site capacity of University of Guam faculty to do biomedical research; 2) Increase the opportunities for UOG faculty to do biomedical research off-site at research-intensive institutions; 3) improve the research climate at UOG, in the areas of quality, capacity, and productivity, for biomedical research ; and 4) Strengthen the link between research and teaching and learning so that students can benefit from the enhanced research activities and can contribute valuable perspectives from their unique cultural views to the faculty biomedical research endeavors. The proposal includes four research projects and a pilot project. Two of the projects focus on marine biomedical research and will utilize the biologically diverse tropical marine environment of Guam. Research projects include 1) studies of reproductive biology and genetics of corals, 2) chemical variation in biomedically active natural products in coral-reef macroalgae and sponges, 3) novel regulatory transcription elongation factors that play a role in human tumorigenesis, and 4) the reactivity of aminyl and thiyl radicals in hydrogen atom and 2-D multi-nuclear NMR methods. Faculty involved in research activities will interact with scientists in the mainland U.S., Japan, and Korea and will have the opportunity to learn new techniques and developments by participating in off-campus conferences and research activities as well as in on-campus seminars and informal discussions with visiting scientists. Such experiences are especially valuable in the geographically isolated location of Guam.